Brothers
by 1954
Summary: KAMINAxSIMON. ONESHOT COLLECTION. Is it wrong? Simon wonders. Can loving your brother this much possibly be wrong?


**Right  
Rated M, Canon.**

**Disclaimer**: _Tengen Toppa Gurren-Lagann_ and its characters do not belong, in any way to the writer of this fanfiction. This fiction is written for non-profit reasons.  
All of the chapters/ short stories in this collection are not correlated in any way to any of the other chapters. There is no certain order and may often drift between AU and canon.

This will turn into a collection of one-shots centered on Kamina and Simon's relationship. There aren't enough TTGL fanfics out there!

* * *

Simon briefly wonders if this is how brothers are supposed to act as his Aniki's mouth presses against his throat. He can't help the gasp that escapes his parted lips as his brother sucks hard at the spot, probably hard enough to leave a mark that he will have to cover with his collar and bandages in the morning.

He wonders if what they do is right as his Aniki's open mouthed kisses travel from his neck to his chest, where Kamina pauses to play with his nipples. Simon moans and his hands come up to tangle in his brother's hair.

_Is it wrong? _Simon wonders. Can loving your brother this much possibly be so wrong?

Simon moans again as Kamina's kisses reach the tops of his thighs. His legs are spread open for his brother, draped over Aniki's broad, tattooed shoulders as Kamina's hands grip his knees to steady their cramped position inside Simon's Ganmen, Lagann. Simon is pressed against the dashboard, straddling Kamina who sits in the driver's seat of the robot.

He can feel his brother's tongue on his erection and Simon abandons his thoughts for a moment as pleasure engulfs his senses.

"A-Aniki," he gasps as he feels one of Kamina's long fingers press against his entrance before it enters in one swift thrusting motion. His back collides with Lagann's windshield when he jerks back slightly from the strange sensation.

His brother hushes him with a kiss to his neck, another to his forehead and inserts another finger, then another. By the time he has three fingers inside Simon, Kamina moves them in a thrusting motion, keeping careful check on his kyodai's expression to make sure he is not in too much pain.

The fingers thrust and probe, searching almost, and Simon realizes exactly what his Aniki was looking for when fingers graze repeatedly over a single spot. A spot that, after several strokes, gives him a shock of pleasure that has him seeing stars.

Simon's back arches against the warming glass of the windshield and bucks against his brother's hand as Kamina closes his mouth against that same spot on his neck again. Simon's hands move from Aniki's hair and scrambles across his tattooed back when the pleasure becomes almost overwhelming. He gasps suddenly and almost wants to cry when Kamina removes his fingers.

The elder reassures the boy with a kiss on his cheek and soon, Simon feels something hard against his entrance. He looks questioningly at his Aniki and his eyes widen when he realizes just what is pressing against him when he feels his brother's pre-cum slicked erection slide into him. It is bigger than the fingers and the pain that comes with the invasion causes Simon to utter choked cries of agony.

He wonders again if what they do is right – perhaps this pain means they really shouldn't be doing something like this. His heart clenches painfully at the thought of stopping. Simon realizes he does not want to stop. Even as he wonders if what they do is right, he still loves the feeling of his Aniki moving above him, inside him, claiming him. All of it feels too right to ever be wrong.

He gasps as Kamina found that spot again, the one that would send him over the edge. He can feel the elder's hands grip his neglected erection and pump it in time to the thrusts against his bottom. The duo sensation is almost too much for Simon to bear.

Simon can hear the harsh breaths his brother breathes against his ear, his Aniki's rapid pants and doubts of rights and wrongs begin to fade. Simon comes as he ignores everything but Kamina's whispers against his neck. Kamina does not last when he feels his kyodai's heat clench around him.

Panting, they do not move, and Kamina is still buried deep inside his protégé as they struggle for breath. The windows of Lagann are fogged and Kamina chuckles slightly, his hand reaching up to stroke Simon's sweat-soaked hair.

Simon shifts slightly in his brother's lap and looks up at Kamina's grinning face. He suddenly throws his arms around his neck. He can feel the elder stiffen for a moment before strong, muscled arms wrap around his shaking shoulders. That is when Simon realizes he is crying. He feels fingers wipe the tears and a hand bringing his chin up to meet the piercing eyes of his Aniki.

"Simon?" Kamina asks, his brows wrinkle with worry and his voice sounds uncertain. This makes the tears come faster – Simon has never heard his brother sound uncertain before. Was this so bad that even the great Lord Kamina of the notorious Dai-Gurren Dan is also uncertain of what they just did?

"A-A-Aniki," Simon sobs. He grabs at one of Kamina's hands and keeps it on his cheek. "W-what we do, Aniki, i-is this right? Is what we do… _wrong_?"

Kamina pauses for a moment before he bursts out laughing. His entire body shakes with mirth and Simon can feel the vibrations of laughter from where he sits in Kamina's lap.

"No," Kamina finally replies. "This isn't wrong, Simon. It isn't wrong for us to love each other like this. It isn't wrong at all. It isn't wrong because I do love you, Simon."

And he swoops suddenly and catches Simon's lips in a soft kiss. It is a touch of lips, nothing more and that is when the younger boy realizes that this is the first time his Aniki has kissed him on the lips. He doesn't want this wonderfully soft feeling to end – a sharp contrast to their earlier harsh activities. Simon pulls his brother closer and his doubts finally stop.

What they're doing isn't wrong. It isn't wrong because Aniki said so and Simon always believes in his Aniki.

Even as he wakes up years later beside Nia, he remembers his love with his brother. As much as he loves Nia, Simon knows that deep down inside him somewhere, he loves Kamina more. Nothing can ever replace the void his Aniki left when he died six years ago. Simon often wonders if maybe he doesn't just love Kamina but if he _belongs_ to Kamina as well. Only his Aniki can really hold claim to his heart like that, as right or wrong as their relationship was.

* * *

**Review please!**


End file.
